


Friends with benefits or...

by Existential_truth



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Meddling co-workers and roommates!, Not proofread!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_truth/pseuds/Existential_truth
Summary: Amy and Jonah have been doing it for months but now that Garrett finally finds out the truth, he is curious to know what exactly is going on between the two!





	Friends with benefits or...

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. Kindly excuse the errors.

“I’m here if you ever wanna talk…”

“Do you want to have sex?”

“……”

“I’m kidding!”

“Are you blushing now?”

“Yeah… big time!”

 

Now 4 months since that conversation, he still blushed but in totally different context or umm not entirely different, let’s just say the way he flushes and blushes look similar? Yeah well, Amy surely thinks so because every time she tells him he looks extremely elfish during their hook-up session, he lights up scarlet!

 Amy and Jonah were the so called ‘friends with benefits’ now. It started like how every other hook-up starts…in the heat of the moment. That day it was a particularly rough day for Amy as almost everyone had forgotten her birthday except her parents. Jonah had just gotten to know about the special day by chance when he looked at the employee record Glen had asked him to help with that day incidentally. He then decided to cheer her up by putting up an impromptu party for her, but because it was last minute he couldn’t get any audience except Marcus. But somehow having Marcus there felt worse than having nobody else there and he decided to make it a party just for two.

Like before he had decided to put up those good old glow in the dark stars and also decided to throw in some scented candles which Amy loved so much to make it special.  He then brought some cupcakes and birthday hat and streamers to add the birthday party effect because otherwise he thought it would seem more like a romantic date. But at the end of the so called party, what happened what exactly that, it just turned out to be one of the most romantic dates both of them had in a while! Amy so happy that someone really took so much effort to make her day special and Jonah just happy he could make her smile and hear about her fond childhood birthday memories while sharing some fond memories of his own… Some good conversation was the number one criteria for both of them to consider it a great date and since it was A plus in that category, they mentally graded it a top notch date which eventually ended with both of them waking up in Jonah’s bedroom which incidentally was Garret’s guestroom too!

But once the heat of the moment had passed and the early morning sunlight kick started their senses, they both realised it was a big mistake… Well that was until the 15 minutes later they ended up repeating that mistake again! By the end of second time they both agreed that hooking –up was rather too good to pass off, since they mutually agreed their chemistry was just too sizzling to pass it off as one time thing! So they mutually decided to make it a regular thing but also to keep things as casual as possible. Amy had suggested that they be called ‘fuckbuddies’ but Jonah seemed too prude for that and instead decided to call themselves, ‘friends with benefits’. Amy wanted to tell him that the namesake movie had a different ending, but decided against voicing her thoughts lest she made things awkward between them… She just wanted casual sex, no heavy emotional baggage and Jonah seemed to be on the same page as well, well at least he said he wanted the same, so that’s what she was going by even though sometimes she felt a different undercurrent between them…

 

Now Garret was a fun sarcastic person to be with, well fun when his sarcasm is turned on to someone else and you are there in the audience; but as the gracious person who had allowed Jonah to crash in his pad, he surely had strict rules and that had included no bringing random girls into home! But luckily for Jonah, Garett also was an avid fan of a lot of singers whose name Jonah had never even heard of and was constantly blaring their songs in top volume in his room. In any other circumstance he would have ungratefully said something about the noise pollution his gracious host created every day, but since the day he found out that when Garett was in his noise pollution filled world, he was totally cut off from the rest of the world including the parts of his house which Jonah moved around! So even though it’s been 4 months of regular visits, Garett was yet to find out that his house was being regularly used for some serious quality time by 2 of his dear colleagues!

Well that was until today! Garett had ordered a pizza a little earlier today than he usually did because today he was little exhausted from the heated make-out session he and Gina had in Glenn’s office later that day. He was coming to think that Glenn’s office had finally found its purpose of existence, after all! Anyway so just when he was passing Jonah’s room to reach the door he heard some good after sex laugh coming from there. It took just a minute to place the owner of that sultry laugh… Amy! He knew Jonah has always had a crush on her and also had known she treated Jonah as her work flirt, but he never thought they would ever go beyond that innocent work thing since she was married to Adam… He then just collected his pizza silently as he opened the door even before the delivery guy rung the bell and went back to his room quietly to think over this new piece of gossip.

 

Garret was never a person to actually think about other people’s lives at least not someone who was more concerned than just sharing it as a piece of juicy gossip. But this time somehow it felt more interesting to him than usual. For one, Amy was never the open flirty type, she was always kinda reserved and somehow too proper and by the book.  So he couldn’t believe she was hooking up with Jonah! He had no doubt that the voice he heard was Amy’s and even if he had a doubt before when he passed for collecting the pizza, he clearly heard him call her name while he was returning back to his room. So there was no doubts on that front. Only thing was why and how come she ended up with Jonah… Well not that Jonah was a bad guy or something but they somehow always seemed like an odd match to him. She, the sane and mature type and he, the ever clueless type…plus wasn’t she married?

 

Garret, uncharacteristically really wanted to dig deep into this new development between the two. He wanted to know why Amy has all of a sudden decided to have an extra marital affair and that too with Jonah! So he made a plan so that he could catch Jonah red handed! Well since he didn’t want to have the awkward conversation with Amy, whom he actually respected, he decided he would catch Jonah the moment she left the building, which way he can have his answers and keep it just between the two.

 

So just when he heard their parting conversation, he knew the time was right.

“Bye bye my dear elf!”

“Don’t call me that! Gosh how many times I have to say that!”

“Haha, Till the time you stop blushing when you hear those words!”

“Ugh you’re the meanest!”

“You are such a flower!”

“Hmmpf”

“Bye. And just a remainder I’m off tomorrow and have morning shift day after, so adjust your shifts accordingly if you want some benefits that day!” Wink!

“Yeah… Will miss you tomorrow”

“God Jonah, just hook up remember, not girlfriend! Just fuckbuddies!”

“Friends with benefits!”

“Yeah yeah same difference! Anyway, bye... go to go... Well even though no one’s waiting at home for me…”

“Want to go for dinner,then?”

“Nah, I don’t want pity dates… Anyway, bye for certain this time!”

“Bye…”

Just when the door slammed shut and Jonah turned a little sadly, he came face to face with his nightmare! Garret sat there with his ‘what was all that?’ kinda look! And this time even Garett had to agree that Jonah simply just blushed a lot! Man that guy was red in embarrassment that he looked like a ripe tomato! Ugh, that color didn’t suit a guy! But it did make the situation funny for sure!

 

Jonah then horribly embarrassed at being caught red handed, pitifully told him the whole truth about them hooking up four months back and that Amy was not technically having an extra marital affair since her marriage was pretty much over and divorce proceedings were in process. As Jonah narrated his story, Garret had a different question forming in his head… Were they both actually just ‘friends with benefits’ as Jonah addressed them to be, or was there something more to the story?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1. Hopefully you liked it. Do let me know whether you want me to continue this story or not. :)


End file.
